Different in the Dark
by Sheankelor
Summary: The kids are asleep, the sky is clear, and it is a nice night to cuddle... Please enjoy a small romantic tale for Ikuko and Kenji. If you enjoy let me know.


Title: Different in the dark  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Preseries - in the dark  
Genre: Adult/ Romantic  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: R

I asked for their stories and this is what they told me. I can't guarantee they're the truth, you will have to ask Takeuchi Naoko, to whom they belong to.

Different in the dark

Everything was different in the dark. Kenji shifted into a comfortable position on the blanket to gaze at the stars. They were tiny pinpricks in the dark velvety fabric of the night sky. As his eyes turned down to the horizon, he spotted the wanning moon starting to peak over it, slipping its way quietly into the night sky.

The back door shut behind him followed by the sound of feet treading softly through the grass. Ikuko was returning from putting up their cups. As his eyes traces a constellation, he called out softly. "Are the kids sleeping?" He knew she had checked on them, she had been gone too long.

Ikuko settled down onto the blanket as she answered. "Yes, they are sleeping like little angels." Shifting slightly, she rested her head against his shoulder.

_'Darkness is a haven, a place where I can relax. All the cares of work and the kids are set aside for a moment. And for just a short while, we get to be just us. Just Kenji and Ikuko.'_ He savored the feeling of her head resting against him, her side pressed lightly on his. Her hair slipped over his shoulder and down his arm. The ends were brushing lightly over the back of his hand and his wrist. Turning his head slightly he looked down at her face turned towards the heavens. The weak moon light caressed her cheeks and turned her hair to shades of gray. The starlight picked out her eyelashes as she blinked. Tenderly he brushed a lock of hair teased across her cheek by an errant breeze behind her ear. He traced the shape of her ear and then let his fingers feather their way down her neck to her collar bone. He noticed her quick intake of breath. _'Anyone watching her would think she was completely focused on the sky. They would think that she didn't even notice what I did.'_ His fingers traced across her collar bone and slipped down her arm to her fingers that rested lightly on her dress. Intertwining his fingers with hers, he noticed she had taken off her apron. Raising his eyes once more to the heavens, he soaked in her closeness.

Tree frogs and crickets sang about them, filling the night with their soothing song. Ikuko laid back onto the blanket, watching the moon as it rose higher into the sky. Kenji shifted so he could watch her better. He knew she knew. He could see the slight quickening of her breath. Bending over her, he blocked her view of the sky as he slid his fingers into her hair. The kiss that followed started out feather light and slowly deepened as he relearned the contours of her lips and the taste of her that was hidden behind them. When the kiss ended, her arms were wrapped about him, holding him as close as she could get. Pushing slightly against her arms, he looked down into her eyes. They were shadowy pools in her face. Resting on an elbow, he traced the contours of her face. He let his hand follow the path of the moonlight that slipped over his shoulder as it trailed off her face and down her neck. When he reached her dress, he paused considering just gliding over the fabric, but the rise and fall of her chest demanded more. Undoing the first couple of buttons of her dress, he slipped his hand in and cupped one of her breasts. Her breath caught and held as she waited to see what he was going to do. Looking back up at her face, Kenji caught his own breath at the passion that he saw. Bending over, he kissed her again, spiraling their passion higher as he caressed her breast and gently teased the nipple.

When the kiss ended, he moved the fabric of the dress out of his way and undid the front clasp of her bra. Glorying in the way the moonlight reflected off the pale white orbs, he savored the way she arched towards him, her body silently begging for him to touch it. Giving in to her need, he pulled one breast gently into his mouth, sucking and nipping gently on her nipple while his hand petted the other. Her mews of pleasure joined the chorus of the tree frogs.

Working quickly, he released the other buttons that held the fabric closed over her tantalizing body. When he reached the bottom hem, he gazed up the path he had taken. Her legs looked like they were a mile long from this angle. Tracing his finger up them, he stopped at the only remaining barrier. A shudder, a gasp, and the slightest grinding of her hips was her response as his fingers traced the edges on the inside of her thighs. The smell of her filled the air about him. Leaving there he continued up until he was over her looking back into her face. This time her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as her breath came in small ragged gasps. Lightly resting his body on hers, he brought their lips together again. Her arms clutched him to her as her hips ground against his pelvis. A frustrated moan vibrated in her throat as her hands tore at his shirt. Sitting back he removed his shirt while her fingers plucked ineffectively at his belt. With his shirt puddled on the blanket, he helped her. Then he gave into his own need to feel her skin against his. He muffled both of their moans with another kiss.

A tiny voice in the back of his head told him that this should stop, that they should go inside. It was silenced when Ikuko trailed her fingers down his back and slipped inside of the underwear he had made sure to leave on. His control was lost when her hand traveled around to the front. Their moans and cries were muffled by years of practice instead of conscious thought.

With their passion released and the warm fuzzy glow filling them, they cuddled together and listened to the frogs and crickets sing out their mating calls.

Everything was different in the dark. There was no need for words.


End file.
